


The Mafia Boss and the Prince

by HazelEye



Series: The Mafia Boss and the Prince Series [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Mafia AU, Poor Will, Prince! Will, Reverse! Dipper pines - Freeform, but still, doesn't really show it that much, mafia boss! Dipper, mason cares, reverse! bill cipher - Freeform, save him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelEye/pseuds/HazelEye
Summary: Prince William Cipher didn’t think that one morning Mafia members would somehow get into the castle, sending everyone into a panic, kill a couple of his guards, and now are after him. But here he is.Someone help himA mafia and royalty willdip story!I'll probably keep this as a oneshot unless someone gives me an idea of how to continue this.





	1. Chapter 1

_Well,_ he thought as he hid in the secret storage in the wall, _this sucks_.

There, crouched in a corner of a dark little cabinet was the prince of the kingdom.

He was a beautiful boy from the combination of his fancy clothes and natural beauty. Upon his blue suit and dark slash for an over the shoulder cape was pale skin while shivering hands were encased in white gloves and shaking feet were in fancy shoes.

And his face would take most breaths away. He had white hair that in most lighting it looked blue with soft lips and cheeks. He would be even more beautiful if he was smiling at the moment. Then, one crystal blue eye would shine and crackle in joy. His curly hair would fall into his eye when he giggled, making him giggle further when he would try to blow it out of the way. But now was not that time.

Currently, his blue eye shone in fear as he clutched his hands to his mouth to hide his frantic breathing.

He didn’t think that this morning Mafia members would somehow get into the castle, sending everyone into a panic for different reasons, kill a couple of his guards, and now are after him. But here he is. Hidden in one of the cabinets that only he knows about after he found it one day when he was little without any sign of help. He could hear gunshots in the distance. Innocent people were getting hurt but Will couldn’t do _anything_. He felt _helpless, scared,_ and _alone._

_Yep. This was the worst day in his life,_ prince William Cipher thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Will felt cold fear wash over him in a wave as he froze. He could hear footsteps; whether good or bad footsteps he didn’t know.

He desperately tried to get his breathing under control and prayed that it was someone that could help him. He wanted this to end so badly.

“Where is the stupid brat anyway? We saw him run in this direction! He could be anywhere in this stupid castle!” An annoyed woman’s voice came through, seemingly talking to someone else.

“Patience, sister. We’ll find him sooner or later. There’s only so many places to look.” A male’s monotone voice answered back.

The footsteps were in the room now. Oh god. Will was so close at crying at this point with this crushingly cold fear that resided in him. Multiple footsteps went around the room looking for where Will was but not coming close enough. Thank god he found this stop when he was little, he thought to himself hearing the female get more frustrated.

“He’s not in here. Time to check a thousand more rooms. Yay!” She said sarcastically. They made way leave until a ring stopped them and the male answered. He talked for a while until Will guessed that the women decided to continue on without him and left. He was so close to being free. That guy just needs to leave! The phone call continued for a couple more minutes with idle chat until he hanged up. The man sighed.

“Ok. So are you going to come out willingly or am I going to force you to come out, Prince William?”

No. no. no. no. nO. NO. NO. NO.NO. NONONONONONONONONNO.

He was found.

The guy knew that Will was in there.

Oh god.

What was he supposed to do?

He could fight him off? Could he?

“I know you’re in here. Come on out and you won’t be harmed.” The guy said calmly.

Oh yea sure that makes it all right!

Lets just go out and just say hello to the guy cause that makes it all better! Have a cup of tea together!

Will frantically swarmed to find out a solution to this problem. The guy sighed once more, seemly bored with the situation.

“Fine then.”

NOnonononononononononononono

Footsteps came closer around the room as the guy slowly walked.

“Come out before Mabel comes back. I’m being nice here, darling. I’m trying to let this be as nice for you as possible. I don’t want you hurt. Unfortunately for you, there's no way for you to win this. Either we can make this less painful for you right now or Mabel will come back.”

No. He wouldn’t. That guy was bluffing, Will realized. He didn’t know where he was. Just talking to see if Will would make a noise. Will had his breath under control under his hands and he refused to move an inch.

“Come out of that closet now, William.” the man commanded now right in front of where Will was. Oh god. He was found. He knew where he was. He needs to run! Maybe if he bolts out of the closet, he can set the guy off and run off to safety! It was his only option so in his frantic panic Will did just that. He got a good couple feet until hands grabbed his waist, trapping his arms against a strong body.

He was crying at this point, struggling fruitlessly against the man.

“No no no no no!” Will sobbed. It was all a blur to him, only instincts keeping Will going in a fight or flight situation. He cried out even further when something sharp pricked his neck. The man was silent as Will struggled, watching Will grow more weak by the drug given to him. Once too weak to be able to escape, the man adjusted his grip on the prince to hold him tight against his chest while he carried Will. He mind was foggy and hard to process things. Will whimpered until the warmth of something on his forehead carried him to sleep.

“Hush now, my love. I promise I’ll be good to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well im not sure if im too proud of this. I dont think i like my writing that much. Tell me if there's any mistakes and if i should make this a full story cause that would be interesting!


End file.
